The Survival Games
by Kingdom-Keeper-Willa
Summary: This is a cross over between a lot of different books.
1. Chapter 1

Connor's POV

Whoa whoa wait what's happening?! I shouted as Abeke was torn away from my hold. She screamed crying out for help. ABEKE! I screamed trying to get her attention but she was already gone. BRIGGAN! I called to my wolf. He loped up to me and came a tattoo on my forearm.

A voice called out. Connor come to New York come to New York City! I packed some things and sprinted out the door.

Emily's POV

Two seconds ago Joel was on top of Pegasus with me the next he's gone. I'm just thinking WTF! Joel?! I called out to him. He never answered. Joel?! I called out again hoping for something. Nothing except for Pegasus's wings beating. I flew back to Olympus as fast as I could.

When I got back to Olympus I ran into the meeting room demanding to see the king of Olympus, Jupiter (or Zeus whichever religion you come from Greek or Roman).

Jupiter! I cried out. What is it child? He asked. Joel is gone! Wait gone as in G-o-n-e? Jupiter asked. Are you sure he didn't smack dab in the middle of the rode? A new voice asked laughing. Paelen Paelen Paelen sometimes I just want you to shut up! I shout at my friend. Sorry Em. He mutters.

A new voice called out. Come to New York City Emily!

I hopped onto Pegasus and went to visit my home town.

Willa's POV

One second Philby was there the next missing as in missing I mean M-I-S-S-I-N-G. No Philby anywhere Nada Zilch Zero (Am I the only one who knows what those words mean?) Hello?! Missing!

Finn! I called out. Yah Willa? He asked. Wait where's Philby? He then asks. He's missing I finally manage to say without getting chocked up. (Did I spell that right?) I twisted my ring. As Finn hugged me in a brotherly type of way.

At that second a voice called out. Willa come to New York.

Charlene screamed.

Charlene's POV

Terrence Maybeck you answer me right now! I screamed to my husband. Nothing no answer from Terrence Maybeck. Maybeck cut the act and answer me right now! I screamed again. Nothing again nothing but silence.

Finn! I called out to the leader of our group. Or most commonly known as Kingdom Keepers. Our group not Finn. What up Charlie? He asked worried. Maybeck's missing! I shouted to him. I saw his face and I knew what he was about to ask. As in missing I mean, M-I-S-S-I-N-G. Geez boys are so clueless. I muttered.

Ok they must have crossed back over. Finn said. What do you mean by they? I asked confused. Is Willa gone to? I add. No Willa's here but Philby is not. Finn said. Oh I mutter.

Let's go to the fob. Willa suggested. Ok. I agree.

A voice called out. Charlene go to New York City!

Finn's POV

I woke up after pressing the fobs button. Amanda?! I called out to my wife who was supposed to be sleeping peacefully right beside me. No answer. Mandy?! I call again. Nothing. I grab my phone from the dresser. I text Willa and Charlene.

Finn: U 2 crossed back over

Willa texted back a minute later

Willa: I'm co but Philby's not here ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾢ? (Co stands for Crossed Over)

Charlene: Co but Maybeck's not ? (Again Co stands for Crossed Over)

Finn: Manda's not here.

Willa: Weird call W

Charlene: I think we should call W

Finn: Ok I'll call him.

I set my phone down and I call W-a-y-n-e (get it like on kk2) He picks up. Wayne! I say. What is it? He asks. Philby, Amanda, and Maybeck are missing! I shout. Oh that's not good that's not good. He says. Then a new voice speaks over the phone it says Finn go to New York City! I pack some stuff call Willa and Charlene and bolt out the door.

Rollon's POV

Essix help me please! I called up to the sky. Help me find Hannah! I had met a greenclock named Hannah Tillman on my last mission. We fell madly in love.

Essix can you track Nico? I asked the gyrfalcon. Nico was Hannah's black Hell Hound. She didn't drink from the Bile but from the Nectar little did they know was that Nico was a great best that fell with Essix, Briggan, Uraza, and Jhi. Screech! Was all I could get from the falcon I held out my arm and Essix became a tattoo on it.

A strange voice suddenly said Come to New York City Rollon.

Percy's POV

Annabeth?! Annabeth where are you?! I called out I ran around the cabin in search of my Annabeth. No answer it was like she disappeared into thin air at night. Holy Poseidon Annabeth where are you?! I scream again.

I went outside wondering if she was in the Athena cabin. I nocked on the door. Oh Hello Percy. A kid I think was named Jack said. Is Annabeth here? I ask. Let me think about that. He said. Bill! He called into the cabin. Yah Jack?! The kid Bill said. Have you seen Annabeth anywhere? Not since yesterday! Bill called back. Sorry Percy she's not here. He said. Oh. I mutter

What the heck?! I said as a voice said. Go to the hill Percy. Go to the hill. And collect Annabeth.

Harry's POV

Ginny where are you?! I called this is ridiculous lomuse. I said as I drew my wand. At that second a voice called out. Harry come to New York City!

And that was the prolog sorry that Harry's POV was a little short I had it typed up on my notes so I was being lazy. Hehe.

Please review!~Willa

P.s I kinda bailed on Thalia's part in the story she's going to come in later.

Once again Please review!~Willa


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story begins I just want to say that this story might contain some spoilers from the fallowing: Dark Passege, Disney After Dark, Disney In Shadow, Power Play, Shell Game, Lightning Thief, and a few others.

And also I had to re wright this whole book because I messed the other one up sorry. So on to the chapter!

Maleficent's POV

There learning aren't they master? I ask the leader. Why yes. He says.

Wait what are you two talking about? A voice asked. I turned to the voice. Why Hades Lord of the Dead I'm surprised to see you here. I say. Well I'm happy to be here. He says. Are they locked up? I ask. He nods. The blonde headed girl was a fight but I managed to knock her out. He says. Excellent. I say.

Percy's POV

I walk up half-blood hill with Blackjack my pegasus to see a brown headed girl on a, wait is that the actual Pegasus? Never mind. So anyways I saw a girl on a brilliant white Pegasus talking to a girl on the ground. Two boys on a log just talking both have greencloacks. A boy with a stick casting spells and saying gibberish. A cute blonde headed girl doing cartwheels and another boy talking on a cell phone.

Hey. I say to them. They all look up from there activities. Hello. One of the boys wearing a greencloack said. I have to call you back Wayne. The boy on the cell phone said.

Who are you? The girl who was riding a Pegasus asked. Well. I say. I'm Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. And you are? I asked all of them.

I'm Emily flame of Olympus. The girl on the Pegasus said. Oh and this is Pegasus. She said introducing the winged stallion. Wait the actual Pegasus? I ask. She nods. Wow.

Then the girl she was talking to stepped up. I'm Willa Philby. She says. I know you! I shout. Aren't you a DHI at Walt Disney World? I ask. Yes. She says. But I thought your last name was Angelo? Well uh well uh. She says. Emily shook her head don't question it. She says.

I turn to the blonde headed girl. Your name is? I ask my eyes dreamily sparkle as I look at her. 1 she says, don't even think about it because I'm married and 2 my names Charlene Maybeck. And before you ask I'm a DHI at Disney to.

The boy on the phone introduces himself as Finn Whitman.

The boys with greencloakes introduce themselves as Connor and Rollon.

And the other boy said his name was Harry.

Sorry if this chapter was rushed no good ideas. ?

Please review!~Willa


End file.
